The Girl With Many Secrets
by NightlyDana
Summary: Sara Radford is a muggle born witch, who is also a music prodigy. When she meets a certain boy, her life changes completely...Read and find out when her, James Sirius Potter, her brother, and her friends find something out about something about themselves that no one knew about except the Hogwarts Heirs...
1. Hello, my name is

FIRST** YEAR! 2016**

_(A/N: So, this gonna be my first LONG fanfic, and I'm so excited! Usually, I'm making short stories, and I've recently discovered, after trying so many times, how to upload chapters! Yay!...I'm so slow...DONT CARE! Italics in paranthesis are Authors Notes. Italics by itself are what the person is thinking.)_

"Scara! Wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"Scara! Sis! WAKE UP!"

"Ahhh! Caleb?" I quickly sat up in surprise when I heard my little brother screaming at me. I found him at the foot of my bed, with an angry look on his face. "Caleb? Why are you shouting at the top of your lungs at-" I looked at my watch. "7:30?!"

"Morning Scara." His angry glare turned into a wry smile.

"Why are you screaming?!"

"Anna told me to. So you can wake up and get ready."

"Well, tell her I'll be down soon."

"Alright." He turned on his heels and started to exit my room with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, wait! Cabe!"

He turns around quickly with an eyebrow up and his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah? What?"

"...Don't called Scara."

He smirked. "I ALWAYS will." He turned around with, what looks to be like a smug look on his face. _I swear, thinks he's 15 instead of 10. Jeez!_

Caleb, basically is a bit like me. He likes sports and playing video games. Also, watching online gamers on YouTube like: PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, etc..._ I don't know why, but I only like to watch Pewds and Cry. _He's very active, but that's what makes us a bit different. I mean, I like to play sports when I feel like it or he begs me, but I'd rather stay inside and read or go on my computer and stay in my room. Caleb, however, can't stay seated for more than 5 minutes without sighing or getting bored or whining! Another thing is, music is a bug part of his life-like me. He always listens to Anime techno songs and dubstep. This is where the difference is again: I carry headphones everywhere;he carries earphone,or earplugs, everywhere. That is also the same with our dreams: he wants to be a Dj or play dubstep on his computer and makes songs and albums; I want to make songs and albums and be a rock star. Although, after what happened 5 years ago, I don't think I will and neither will Caleb.

He doesn't really like to show that much of an expression on his face. It just looks like it expressionless with his eyebrows furrowed all the time. He's usually cold towards people, especially adults. He would roll eyes, have sarcasm, laugh at them, and just be rude to them. He also attracts attention. Whether it be other parents, or other boys his age, and even other girls! I mean, I see 10-year-old girl fawning over him. I was shocked to see that my bro is somewhat of a stud. But he doesn't care for them. He just thinks girls are annoying and a waste of time. I think the reason they like him so much is because he kind of gives off that "cool" aura off of him. I would think any adult would think he's a delinquent, so maybe that's why he has a hard time with them.

And get this, he ask me on my opinion to him getting his ears pierced! I said 'Well, if you want to, I'm not gonna stop you. I think it'll look cool on you, actually.' I could tell he was pleased with my answer 'cause he asked me to help him to convince Aunt Anna. Of course, I agreed. So when she came home, we asked her. She said she would think about it, and the next day, she said it was fine. She said she would let him get his ears pierced when he was 14. Well, it's better than nothing. He didn't want to wait that long, but he came to his senses that she actually said yes. But in time...

I worry for him. I think he HAS to act like that because of what happened...you know, to stay strong for Anna an I. But I won't get into that now! Caleb loves to make me laugh, as do I to him. I always wonder, why aren't comedians? He usually like to wear a T-Shirt of his favorite video game or team with a sweater over it, and some tan cargo shorts with his black sneakers. He LOVES to wear beanies. I'm serious, he's gaga for them! I like to wear them too, but I have no idea where he gets them so I have to borrow his. THAT results to Cabe snatching them off my head and giving me a lecture of how those were his and that I should ask.

Caleb usually, barely, brushes his hair. Like, a few strokes and that's it! He put on his beanie with his hair sticking out. We look almost the same, the only difference is our hair. He has, like, a cool dark velvet red hair color. I'm not pulling your leg, it's very natural! We have the same nose, dark blue eyes, light 'light' freckles on our noses and cheekbones, and straight teeth. We both look very much like our mother and our Aunt. The only difference is eyes and height. Our mum and Aunt are kind of short. My Mum and Anna,they would be like 35 now, are 5 foot tall. I don't really know how tall I am, but I have a feeling that Calleb and I will be over 5 feet tall by the time I reach 13. The other thing is my mum and Aunt Anna both have light brown eyes. Anna goes on and on every day about how she could have been more popular in school if she looked like Caleb or myself. So, I consider myself lucky!

_YAWN!_ I sat up on my bed. I stretching and yawned.

I got out of bed and put on a 'Chudley Cannons' T-shirt,_my favorite quidditch team,_ blue jean capris, and my red sneakers. I walked across the hall into the bathroom. I brushed the tangles out of my wavy,layered caramel-brown hair, which took at least 5 minutes, and held it up into a ponytail with my bangs out. My bangs are just above my eyes. Not my fault my hair grows faster than normal girls! That's just the way it is, but I got a trim last month! I also have doubled pierced ears. I know, 'What?! Sara, you're only 11 years old?!' Well, I like it so if you have a problem with it, go take it away, 'cause I'm not putting up with it. I took out my tooth-brush and toothpaste and started brushing.

_Thank you parents for naturally straight teeth! Thank you_ Glob!

"Sara! Hurry up now! We have an hour to catch the Hogwarts Express!" I could hear my aunt shouting from downstairs. She's the kind of aunt that is...excentric? Well, she had a kind of, quirky personality. She's a bit clumsy. _Look whose talking! I trip at least twice a week! _I should thank her though. She has taught me all I know about taking care of myself so far. I mean, I now know how to cook for Caleb and I if she's working overtime at the diner, laundry, and even to clean some parts of the house. She usually wears a casual dress with floral printing and an apron, and she always has her light brown hair in a messy bun. She's also forgetting a lot of stuff, for instance to turn off the stove when she's done with it, or like the other day, she made us lunch and we went to the park after to play soccer. Well, when we got home we found some of the kitchen windows open and the fridge still open. Sometimes, I worry if Caleb's gonna survive when I leave to Hogwarts. But, even though she's a bit clumsy, forgetful, flighty, and somewhat over enthusiastic, she's still the most fun and funniest adult I have ever met and I love her. _ugh, I'm sappy. It's too early for this!_

"Coming Aunt Sylvia!" I spit and rinsed and started running down the stairs. _I swear, I'm gonna trip. _

"HURRY UP SCARA!" I can tell, he just wants me to leave so he can have a party or something...

"I'm coming Cabe! I'm running down the stairs this very minute!"

I rushed like nobody's business.

"SCARA!"

"I'm coming! Wait a second!"

"Sara we are already late! Come to the car! I have a piece of toast all ready for you! Remember we still have to buy your things!"

"Coming Aunt Anna!" I met the bottom of the stair and, I was right, I almost tripped. I grabbed my toast and my headphones with my iPod attached to it. I burst through the door and saw that Anna had already had the car running with her and Caleb in it, ready to go. I pulled open the door and jumped in. As I closed the door, Anna already stepped on the gas pedal, before giving me a chance to fasten my seatbelt, and sent the car flying. I fell back and landed on Caleb's lap.

"Ugh, Scara! Getoff!" He pushed me from him and his gaze fixated back on his game he was playing on his DSi. "You weigh about the size of a baby hippo."

"Well, EXCUSE ME! I was being rushed like a madman, if you didn't know!" He side glanced me and started to stifle a laugh.

"What is it?"

He pointed to my head. I raised my hand up to my hair and felt that it was messy. I took down my ponytail and began to fix it. My hair went to the middle of my back.

"You should keep your hair down more, Sara. It's really pretty with the layers and it being wavy."

I looked at my Aunt from the back seat. "Thanks, Aunt Anna, but I feel like it won't get in my way more if I leave it up."

"Well, then why don't you cut it all off, then?" I turned to my left. Caleb had piped up but still paying attention to his Mario Kart game.

I clutched my hair. "Never! I like it long!"

He threw his hands up in the air and, finally, broke his attention from his game to me. "But you don't even let it down!"

"I will someday, like around my fourth year or so...Anyway, It's my hair and it's MY decision!"

"Fine, fine." He gave up and went back to his game.

Silence filled the car.

" You guys could at least wait a few seconds."

"But, we still have to get your books, your wand, your robes..."

"I know Auntie, but it's still 8:30. The train leaves at 12:00.

"Well then, that means we are going to get the good stuff first then!"

"Okayyy..."

I took my headphones and iPod. I started playing my music and putting my headphones on, until I heard Caleb talking to me.

"Hey Scara?"

"Hmm?"

"Be sure to tell me about Hogwarts. I know I'm going next year, but I want to know a lot of stuff about it."

I looked at him and I could feel a smile appear on my face. "Sure."

He looked at me with his eyebrow up. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing! I'll be sure to tell you all about it."

He went back to his game. I was still staring at him. That is until I was a small smile on his face. I looked out the window and smiled to myself. _Well, here we go._

* * *

"I think it looks lovely on you dear!"

"You're sure, right?"

"Yes! You look so cute."

"Well, I don't know about 'cute' but if you say so then, okay, let's get it!" I went back into the dressing room to take off the robe and I changed back into my regular clothes.

My aunt turned to the shop keeper. "May we get three pair of those robes my niece is wearing?"

"Of course, ladies! Let me ring that up for you." The woman took three pairs of the same uniform and went to the cash register. We followed her.

"Three?!"

"Why of course, Sara! You're going be wearing that uniform everyday. The least I can do is make sure you are not smelly!"

"If you say so." I shrugged it off and grabbed the bags full of uniforms.

We leave Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. While we were in Diagon Ally, Caleb put away his game and was in awe at the magical stuff here. He was gawking at everything, he looked like a 5-year-old boy in Candyland. I started giggling under my breath. It was weird because the way he dressed looks at little intimidating to other 10 year olds, but his eyes were like saucers and his mouth was all the way to the floor, so of course it was hilarious!

"Now let's go get your wand." I stopped laugh and looked to Anna, who was carrying all the bags.

"Okay! Can you tell I'm excited?" I was very eager to get my wand.

"A bit. Now where is Olivander's? Oh! There it is!" she pointed to a cute little shop down the street. It was green with a lot of windows and a bit of the paint chipped, but that was okay because that showed how old it was and how long it was here!

There was a sign that read 'Olivander's quality Wand Shop'.( It's pretty big.) There are people pouring in, and kids of all ages were peaking through the windows.

"Now, Sara, we are going to get your other supplies. You go get your wand and books. Think you can manage?"

"Yes, Anna."

"Okay, now you better get going, before the line gets bigger!"

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I saw my Aunt turn around starting to walk. Caleb, before following Anna, gave me a wave of his fingers from his forehead, as that was our way of saying 'see you'. I 'waved' back and started to head towards the wand shop.

I was in front of Olivander's. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. It was like a flood of people! It looked better outside than in, considering the large amount of kids.

"Ah, a new customer! Welcome to Olivander's! You there, girl! Come up front! It's your turn."

I turned my head to see Mr. Olivander himself looking at me with dreamy eyes. "Umm, me?"

"Yes, you, child." _But there's a lot of more people before me!_ "What might your name be?" I squeezed through the people and made it to the front, where I found myself face-to-face with THE Olivander himself!

"Sara Radford, Sir."

"Sir? No need to call me so formally, Sara. Just call me Olivander, Ollie, or whatever you like..."

"O-okay Ollie."

"There, that's better isn't it? Did you know your name 'Sara' means princess?"

"No, really? My name means princess? That's so cool!"

"Yes, it quite suits you, if I do say so myself."

Okay, I'm blushing now. "O-oh, thank you Olivander!"

"Now, let's see what kind of wand suits you. Hmmm... Ah, maybe this one!" I can feel the intense stares of people on my back. I hated being the center of attention. I have a sort of anxiety when I meet a lot of people's gazes, so I have to not draw attention to myself. But, considering the predicament I'm in now, it's almost impossible. It just makes me feel _EXTREMELY _uncomfortable. There are only three things that can calm me down: the medication that I'm on(but I hate it), music(hence the headphones), or people the I'm comfortable around, for example: Calleb, Sylvia...that's it.

He handed me a black looking wand. The carving was really pretty."It's holly with a tree of oak. Go on, give it a flick."

I swished my wand. _CRASSSH!_

"oops! maybe not this one. Sorry, Olivander!" I hear snickering behind me. _Well why don't these kids try it then if it's so funny!_

"Not to worry, my dear. It happens all the time, actually. Hmmm...Ah! I know, this one!"

He shows me a beautiful brass-brown looking wand. So pretty...

I grab it, the handle was so comfy and the carving was so beautiful. I feel some sort of tugging feeling and a breeze on me. Suddenly a light showed up above me out of nowhere! "Yup, I think this is the one, Olivander." I feel like the wand will do anything I wanted it to.

"Ahhhh, I see..." Olivander looks at me with dreamy eyes again. _Here we go again._

"Ollie, what did I do?"

"Nothing! But, did you know, that only happens to only the most powerful wizards and witches?"

"What, the wind and lights?"

"Yes, the wind and lights."

"Wow. Wait, does that mean I'm gonna be a powerful witch?"

"In time..."

"Wow! Thank you Olivander! How much is it?"

He shakes his hand. "No charge, my dear."

"What?! But I insist!"

"How 'bout every year ,until you reach your seventh year of Hogwarts, you pay me a visit. I like having someone to talk to. Now, does that sound fair?"

"Okay, sure! Thank you Olivander!" _He's a very nice, humble man. He_ _reminds me of my grandpa._

"You're quite welcome, princess."

"One condition..."

"Yes, Sara?"

"Please, don't call me princess every time we meet."

"Why, sure, on another condition..."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me 'Sir' all the time."

"I'll make sure of that. Bye!"

"Until next time!"

I turn away from the counter, putting my wand away. I look up an I see a hundred eyes looking at me. My eyes widened at this._ Oh God..._ I hid my face with my hand and exited the store.

When I got outside, most of the area cleared out, and that means no more shoving!_ Now, where is Flourish and Blotts? Oh, there it is!_

I saw the store diagonal from the wand shop. There we not that many people inside, so I thought it would be safe to enter. _So many kids my age with their parents. What stuff do I need again?_

**First-year students will need:**  
**Books  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk,A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling,A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore,Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander,The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.**  
**  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand,1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2),1 set of glass or crystal phials,1 telescope,1 set of brass scales.**

**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

_Ohhhhh...right. Well, better go find them._

**_Couple minutes pass_**

_Okay I have: Standard book of spells, a history of magic, magical theory, a beginner's guide to transfiguration, one thousand magical herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, and fantastic beasts and where to find them. I just need to find The Dark Forces book._

I circle the store. _Ugh, I feel like a tourist. Oh, there it is!_

I reach a bookcase. _It's so high up!_ I keep reaching. _A little more, a little more, a little mo-_ I gotta breathe, too high. _Okay, let me try again._ I kept reaching. I can feel my arm getting tired. _Oh, come on you stupid book! Get into my hand, already! Huh? Wha-_

Someone reaches for the book and grabs it. I turn to the person next to me. It was a boy,who looked my age, with really dark messy hair,light skin, and hazel eyes. He's looking at me.

"Here"

"..." I look down at the book in his hands.

"Weren't you reaching for this?" He turned his whole body towards me with an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, thanks." I accepted the book with a wryly smile. "How can you reach all the way up there?"

"Did you try standing on the tips of your toes?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, well I guess you're not that tall, are you?" _Are you kidding me?! He looks like he's only a few centimeters taller than me! The nerve of some people..._

"Nope. I guess not." I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face.

"I'm James, by the way, James Sirius Potter."

"Hi, I'm Sara Radford." We shake hands. He's eyeing me weirdly. _Did I say something I was not supposed to? Is there something on my face?_

"Uhh, did I say anything wrong?"

"Oh! Nope, nothing..." He retracted his hand while I saw the tips of his ears turn a light pink. _Is he embarrased? Did I say something? Probably not 'cause I just asked him..._ He's still eyeing me,until I saw him look at my T-shirt.

"Woah! Chudley Cannons! They're the best!"

"Oh, I know right! They're my favorite team!"

"Mine too!"

"Are you going to play at Hogwarts?"

"I sure am! I really want to be a Seaker."

"That's awesome!"

I get the feeling to check what time it is. I don't wanna be late for the train. I look at my watch. _Holy cow, it's already 11:10?! Time sure passes by..._

"Sorry, James, but I have to go meet up with my family at the train."

"What, you mean it's almost time to go?! See you later!" His eyes bugged out of his head and he immediantly spun around and dashed out of the store.

"Bye?"

I focused and I quickly paid for my books. Right when the man gave me the correct amount, I ran out of the store like my life depended on it. I had to dash past people who were getting in my way. Right when I was in the clear, I bumped into someone, who made me fall down with an "Oomph."

I fell on my butt. _Ow, it hurts! _Who_ did I-OMGOD! _I was speechless. I couldn't seem to form the right words to apologize to this man or-whatever he was... Standing before me was this HUGE man! He had huge hands and feet and...well, EVERYTHING! He had big hair, which reminded me of a lion's mane, and a a big poofy beard. There were grey strand in his hair. I opened my mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out!

"Uh, um...Uh-"

"Oh, 'orry 'bout that! Are you 'lright?" His voice was low and gruff. He reached his hand down to help me up. _He looks scary but...he seems nice._ I accepted his hand and he pulled me up with such great force, my face hit his stomach. It looked like I was hugging him.

I pulled apart from him. "I'm so sorry I ran into you. I should have been paying more attention. Thank you for helping me up!" I gave him a smile. He smiled at me in return.

"Don't 'orry 'bout it. 'appens all the time. I'm Hagrid, I work at 'ogwarts as the Groundskeeper. I'm also a professor, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid. My name is Sara." I streached out my hand. He streached out his and we shook hands.

" Nice to meet you too, Sara." We both smiled at each other until I saw my watch on my wrist.

"Oh, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to catch the train! See you, Hagrid!"

"Oh, Alright! I see you at Hogwarts!"

I ran past him. I went through the gate to the train station. (_A/N: I made two ways to the train station. One way is through the regular wall at the muggle train station, and another way is through Diagon Alley. It's next to the Goblin Bank, it's like some sort of transporter to the station. It's described as a gate.)_

_I made it, and with 10 minutes to spare!_ I looked everywhere for Aunt Slyvia and Calleb._Why can't I find them..._

"Sara! SARA!"

"Hmm?" I turned around and saw my Aunt and Caleb running towards me.

"Sara, where have you been?! The train is getting ready to leave!"

"Sorry! I didn't look at the time!"

She had a bunch of bags by her side. She called for someone to put it on the train.

"Psst!" I looked at Caleb and he gave me a look that meant 'We just got here too.'

"Oh Scara, we got you something."

"A present, me? Ooh, what is it?!"

That's when I noticed Cabe was holding something in both of his hands. They looked like carriers. I peeked inside them and I saw a cat in one and an owl in the other.

The cat was orange with stripes and green eyes. The owl was brown and white with brown stripes and big yellow eyes.

"Oh, my! They're so awesome! Wow, thank you so much guys!"

"Well you list did say you needed an animal so why not two!"

"Aunt Anna, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, we should say our goodbyes or else you're gonna miss your train!" Caleb handed me the carriers.

I turn to Caleb while putting the carriers down at me sides.

"I think I'm actually going to miss you Cabe."

"Well, I'm not." I gave him a frown.

"Really, you not gonna miss me?"

"Weirdo, of course I am."

I gave him a warm smile.

"See ya, bro." We brofisted. I playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, only a year till you come with me!"

"It seems like an eternity."

"Hey, I'll send you stuff from Hogwarts so you can mess with the neighbors."

"Ok, that I want!"

"You got it!"

I face my Aunt. She immediately hugs me!

"U-mm a-aunt Anna! Can't b-breathe!"

"I don't care! I'll miss you! Don't forget to tell me everything that happens from now on!"

"Okay, okay I will. It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever! I'll be here for Christmas!"

"I know, I know! It's just that- It'll be forever!"

"Please, It'll be gone before you can say 'Rubennnn!'"

"Okay, I'll believe you..."

"Good. don't forget to close the door and lock it, lock the car, close the windows, don't leave the water running-"

"Oh my gosh, I left the water running!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding! I got it, now you get going. Everyone is boarding already."

"Okay!" I turn to Cabe again. We do our secret handshake, and then I hug Anna.

I board the train. At an open window, next to the door, I see them. I mouthed 'bye' and waved. They waved back. I see a smile on my bros face and I smile back. The train starts and I leave the station.

I start to move forward to look for a compartment. You can hear all the kids, first year or not, were excited to go to Hogwarts._Oops, I bumped into someone._ "Sorry!"

I move past them. Behind me I hear "pfft, you should be."

I turn around to face them. There was a boy, my age, with black hair and eyes. He has two big friends behind him. "Excuse me, what was that?"

"I said you should be."

"I take back my sorry."

"Too late."

"Says you."

"Watch who you're talking with little girl. You could have an accident."

"You should watch your tone, young man. You can get hurt."

"Are you threatening me, shrimp!"

_Did he just call me shrimp?! We look the same age!_ I hear a door slide open from behind me.

"Stop talking, Drake! Your voice is so annoying, my ears are bleeding!"

_What, who said that?_ I turn around. I see a familiar boy with very messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, Sara."

_It's James!_ "Hi James."

"Did you find a compartment yet?" _Does he not notice the situation here?_

"Not really. Ya know, just got on and don't know anybody here soooo..."

"Excuse me?! I'm still here!" I turn back around to see Drake fuming mad and his face all red.

"Ugh I forgot, daddy's boy is still here..." I said with a smirk

"I'm not a daddy's boy!"

"Drake, what is all that racket?" A another person comes from behind him. A girl with blond hair and crystal brown eyes.

"Annnd, you are?" I said

"I am Bella Bazinet." As she said her name, she flipped her hair like she was Reese Witherspoon so something. I noticed she had a very Terrible French accent. _FAKE!_ She looks at me with disgust." Drake what is _this _thing?"

"Excuse me?!" I look at her with such hate. _I don't really like her..._

"It's nothing Bella, just a pest. Let's go guys."

"Excuse me?! Come back here!" I march up to them and fling Drake around. Now, my face is red and fuming.

"Aw, look Drake. Beggings from ze poor. We can't give you any money little girl." This "Bella" gives me an evil smile and starts giggling._This Frenchy thinks she's all that!_

"Look, Barnabell and you," I pointed to them both "we might have gone on the wrong foot but if you ever insult me like that again all that's going to be left of you is a piece of blond hair and an accent! As for you," I pointed to Drake "I better not speak to you ever again!"

Silence...

I turn around. Behind James were multiple kids' heads poking out of the compartments. They were all whispering in hushed voices and mumbling. _Oh god, not again!_

I looked at James. His eyes were as big a saucers! "Woah, remind me not to go on your bad side, Sara! You were awesome!"

I feel my face go hot, not from anger but from the compliment. "I didn't know where that came from. I just spoke my mind."

I turn back around to face Bella. She looked SO furious. She lifted her chin and retreated. Drake looks at me. "Stupid little girl." They all walk away.

I turn back around to James. "That went well..."

"Heh, yeah. Hey wanna come in?" He points to a compartment behind him. "My friends are in here as well. I think you'll like them."

"Oh, sure!" We both go into his compartment.

"This is Kevin and Steph." He points to two other people in the compartment. Stephanie looked liked the girly type. She had pink nails, a frilly skirt, a pink blouse, a pretty headband, and bedazzled shoes.

"Hi." I said while waving my hand.

"Hiya! I'm Stephanie, call me Steph, and this is Kevin, call him Kev! We heard what happened outside and, I must say, you're pretty tough!"

"No, me? Pfft, I didn't even mean to say that, it just slipped out."

"Are you kidding! That was the greatest thing I've ever heard so far in my life! Don't be modest!"

"It was pretty fantastic. Even for me." Kevin smiled at me.

"Oh, well ,thanks! I guess..."

I sit down next to Steph. In front of me is James and next to him is Kevin.

"What animal did you bring ,Sara?" Kevin asked me after putting his book down. I saw the cover, he was reading "The History of Hogwarts".

"Oh, I have a cat and an owl."

"Why two?"

"I don't know. My Aunt got them for me. I wonder why two. I figure it out later."

"What's their names?"

"I haven't named them yet."

"Oooooh let us help! please!" Steph piped up from next to me.

"Okay, okay."

"Yay! how 'bout Fluffy for the cat!"

"Fluffy?!" (Woah, calm down James.)"How 'bout Bolt?" I can tell James wanted a "cool" name for the cat but ,come one, it's a girl!

"It's a girl."

"And your point is?"

"Hey," Kevin said with a serious thinking face on "how 'bout Argo?"

"Hmmmm?" (wow everyone's thinking about this) "Perfect!" everyone shouts at once.

"And now for the owl."

Then I hear Steph shout "GALEN!"

We all look at her. Then I said "Perfect! Okay their names are Argo and Galen!"

"Great names! Can I see them? Pleeeeeese!" She batted her eyelashes at me and I couldn't resist.

"Sure!"

"Yay!" I can tell she was probably jumping for joy on the inside...as well as the outside. I got up and took Argo and Galen's cages. I set Galen down and opened the cage. From there he flew around the compartment and landed on James' shoulder.

"Hmm, looks like he like you, James." He looked at me and Galen wide eyed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I sat down the cat carrier and opened it, but Argo would not come out. I started making noises. "Tsk tsk, come out Argo. Come on." I said in a sing voice. I saw a paw reaching out and then a head and then she was completely out of her carrier. She looked around the compartment with big green eyes and they landed on me. _Meow mew meow!_  
(Aww so cute!)

"Awwwww, so cute!" Steph picked her up and laided her on her lap. Pretty soon, Argo was asleep. (Awwwwww, now, isn't that just precious...)

I opened Galen's cage and he flew in obediently.

"What pet did you bring Stephanie?"

"Oh me?" *Tee Hee* "I brought a tiny owl named Mowat! He's not that great. A bit loony." She showed us her owl. It was black and it was now that I realized that it was on her shoulder this whole time.

"Wow, he looks soooo cool! What about you James?"

"I have a pet ferret named Bearen." He puffed his chest out and had a smug look on his face.

"A ferret?!" Steph was wide-eyed. That makes two of us.

"Uh, yup. A ferret. That's what I said. Come on out Bearen." A ferret comes out of his sweater sleeve, poking his nose out at me. (Oh, he's so cute!) He had brown fur on his back and white on it's stomach.

"That's so cool!" I looked at his ferret in amazement. He jumped out and landed on my shoulder. He looks at me and licks my face, then he climbed down to my lap. (Now, isn't that cute...) I automatically start stroking him.

"Hmmm."

I look at James and saw that he had a shocked face. "What?"

"That's strange. He usually doesn't like people, especially strangers. Normally, he hisses at them and tries to nibble on their fingers. He must really like you. My sister and him don't really get along. In fact, they hate each other."

"Oh, really." I look down at Bearen. He's rolling around on my lap. (Come now, who wouldn't love that!)

"What about you Kev?"

"I brought a toad named Ethyl!"

(Such cool names.)

"So let's get to know each other! Kev you first!" Steph's really in the mood to know everyone. Amazing.

"Me first? Oh, well okay. I have an older sister who works for the Ministry of Magic. My parents are business people and I live in a two-story house with my parents. I want to be the speaker for Qudditch at Hogwarts and, in life, I want to be a professor in Hogwarts. My favorite food is pizza. I hate sour things, though. I love cats! So, uh, I guess that's me!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Steph and I say at the same time

"Yeah,dude, pretty cool." James gives Kevin a thumbs-up

"Thanks guys! So, Steph, your turn!"

"Ooh, me! Okay, like, I'm an only child. My parents are part of the head of the Ministry of Magic. My home is called Rudden Manor with a huge pool behind it. I have goblins that work in my mansion! But I barely ever see my parents during the day or almost a week. So many business trips. So when I grow up I want to be a fashion designer with a company in France and everything! I love salty foods and reptiles! My favorite food is tacos!"

We are all silent. Our eyes big and mouths touching the floor.

I am the first to speak. "Wow! I will support you every step of the way!"

"Me too!" Kevin was just as happy

"Ditto." James gives us a thumbs up

"Oh! Thank you guys! James you next! Except we _ALL_ know your family."

"Umm, I don't." They all stared at me with wide eyes and completely speechless. "What?! What did I say?!"

James then stared at me with an 'A-HA!' stare. "Ooohhh, so that's why you didn't freak out when I introduced myself at the store!"

"What, why didn't I freak out?! Was I supposed to?"

"She doesn't know..." Steph looked at Kevin

"Well, she was raised by muggles. What did you expect?" Kevin told James

"Somebody tell me what is going on!"

"But she's a witch! She should have known by now!"

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

They all look at me. Steph was the first to speak. "Shush now Sara. No need to shout."

_Facepalm._

"Okay Sara," James speaks up. "I am about to tell you what has happened in the last 30 years and how if affects my family. Now, pay attention, for I am only gonna say it once! _Tsk Tsk "_ James calls for Bearen and he jumps from my lap onto James' shoulders.

I nodded confirming that I will pay attention to everything he has to say.

"Okay," James sits back "Here it goes."

_A whole LONG story later._

I sit back in disbelief. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. (Ugh, I hate crying!) I quickly wiped off my tears as soon as I felt them go down. "Wow, I...I-I don't know...how...wow."

"Mmm-hmmm. Yup so that's how it all went down."

"Your poor dad...he lost everything...I can't believe it..."

"Well, believe it, I honestly can't believe that he made it this far. But, that's what happened."

"I'm sorry James. I didn't know..."

"Why are you apologizing?! You didn't have anything to do with it."

"But, still...it must have hurt him...losing his family... if that happened to me I would have died of heartache... I'm sorry for your uncle Fred too..."

"It's alright. It's not your fault! So that's why we should all not worry, k?"He ruffels my hair. James puts on a cheeky smile and I follow suit. I turn to Steph and Kevin. They are smiling too.

"Oh and I have a little brother and sister too. Their names are Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. I also have six other uncles! My family and I live in and three story house and my uncles and their wives and kids visit, at least, once a month! My uncle George owns a joke shop in Hogsmead and uncle Charlie works and studies with dragons in Romania! I also want to be the best Quidditch player in the world! I want to join the Chudley Cannons! I'm gonna be the best Seeker there!"

"WOAH! THAT'S AMAZING! I WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOUR FAMILY! CAN YOU INTRODUCE ME! PLEASE!" I didn't know I got out of my seat and was right in James' face.

"Oh, uh! S-sure, I guess? But you have to sit back down."

I quickly sit down with a smile on my face. (Can you tell I'm excited! (^W^)

"Sara, tell us about your family!" Steph grabs my arm and has a grin from ear to ear.

"But my story is a little boring. Are you guys willing to hear it?"

They all nod.

"Okay. Here it is," I take a deep breath."I live with my Aunt Sylvia and little brother named Caleb, I call him Cabe, in a cottage with a pond behind it. Cabe calls me 'Scara' 'cause once he woke my up when it was 5:30 in the morning and I am a very cranky person when I woke up. So, in his own words, I looked pretty scary. Let's just say he won't do that again! I can also play the guitar and piano! I had a lesson from my mom on the piano and my dad signed me up for lessons. I am a big fan of rock and roll, rock, and Japanese rock songs. They are very catchy! My favorite band is Queen. I really want to get their CD on their single. But they're from the 80s so I hardly doubt that I'll ever see anything about them. I love sweets! My favorite food is MEAT! I also love to play pranks. I'm the mischievous one in my family."

"Whoa, you too?! My mom always says that if I keep playing pranks on everyone, I'm gonna end up in Azkaban." James stares at me in disbelief.

"BWA HA HAHA HA HAHA HA!" I burst out laughing. Then everyone follows suit.

"O-ow m-my HAHA s-stomach h-hurts haha!"

"It's not funny! She really ment it... "

"I don't know why you are complaining. But I'm still laughing! HAHAHAA!"

"Stop laughing at me, Scara!" I immediantly stop and turn to him with a face cross between scary and serious.

"W-what did you call me?!"

"N-nothing Scara...oops."

"BWA HAHA HA!" We both turn and see Steph and Kevin cracking' up laughing. (It's not funny!)

"And what is so funny?!" I stand up with my hand on my hips glaring at Kev and Steph

"H-he's calling y-you Scara HAHA w-without h-him even n-noticing! HAHAHAHA!" (Kevin this isn't funny...) "I t-think he's g-gonna HAHA k-keep doing that e-everytime HAHA you get s-scary and m-mad! HAHAHA!

I glare at James." This is your fault."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"You're calling me Scara! Now, I have to face hundreds of other people calling me Scara other than my brother for 7 more years!"

"It was an accident. Hey how about only Steph, Kevin, Caleb, and I are the ONLY ones allowed to call you Scara when, ONLY, you're scary and mad? Is that better?"

"I guess..." I sit back down seeing that Steph and Kevin have switched seats.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" The compartment door slid open and there was a woman with a huge candy trolley!

"I'll have some Chocoballs!" Steph got her candy and paid the woman.

"I'll have a Chocolate Frog." Kevin next.

"I'll take a Pumpkin Pasty and Toothflossing Stringmints."

They all look at me. "Umm, what do you have?"

She points to a list of the candies on the side of her cart." Umm, I guess I'll have a chocolate gateau, a chocolate frog, and a Fizzing Whizbeez." I hand her the correct amount of money and she gives me my candy. She leaves.

When I sat back down, everyone stared at me. "What? I told you guys I love sweet things."

"But Scara, umm I mean Sara, if you eat too much you'll get fat as a cow!" Steph looked really concerned.

I stare wide-eyed at her. "I'm just gonna forget you just said that, kay?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Why are they laughing again?!)

"Oh, man! I can tell we are going to get along great!" James says while rubbing a tear from his eye.

"Hey Sara, do you have any special talents?" Kevin asked me

"Yup."

"Like what?" Steph inturrupted us and looked at me with a wide smile on her face.

"Umm, well" This time everyone looks at me, again! "I can play the guitar and piano."

"Woah, really?! That's so cool!" I looked at James and he was staring at me in awe.

"I would like to hear you play! I think I speak for everyone when I say this."

"Is this true guys?"

They all nod.

"Hmmm, we'll see. I'm not 100% sure I will but maybe in the future."

"YAY!" (Steph is just jumping for joy isn't she.) "Hey Sara didn't you say you like Japanese songs? Does that include anime and manga? Can you speak Japanese?"

(Wow so many questions, Steph.) "Umm,er..yes,yes, just a bit."

"Wow, so you can actually speak Japanese?! That's so cool!"

"Well, I like the music so much, I used to listen to it A LOT. I guess, since I listened to it a lot, I picked up a few things along the way."

"Hey, Sara, how come you've never heard about my family or the candies here but you know what Quidditch is?"

(You too, James?) "Well, the headmistress, McGonagall, stopped by my house when I was seven and told my parents that Caleb and I were wizards. She also explained some things to us but I'm sure she didn't tell us about your family's history because, maybe, it's a little too much to take in or it might freak my mom out. Either or, I know all I need to know now."

"Oh...That's good then."

"Hey, James, do you know how to play wizard chess?"

"Why, yes Kevin, in fact, I do. You up for a challenge?"

They immediately start playing. Steph and I look at each other. "Boys..."

So as they're playing I ask Steph. "Hey, what house are you aiming for?"

"I'm aiming for Gryffindor!" James shouts as his eyes are still on the chess board. "Pawn to E6."

"I'm thinking about Ravenclaw. Queen to B3" Kevin never looks away from the board. (Such concentration)

"Me too! My mum says I should be in Ravenclaw since I'm so smart but I'm often told I'm easy to trick and I easily lose concentration." (Ya don't say...)

"I want to be in Gryffindor. Caleb kept telling me I'm gonna be in it because of how I'm not always scared or how I stand up to the neighborhood bullies or just because of my personality..."

"Woo! Gryffindor FTW!" James high-fived me.

"Woot woot."

"Checkmate."

"UGH, man Kevin, you're the first person to ever beat me at this game!"

"I say, you're the only person who made me think at this game. If it was a regular person I would've won five minutes after the game started. Want a rematch?"

"You're on."

So, while they were STILL playing, Stephanie suddenly bombarded me with questions!

"What's your favorite animal?"  
"Umm,black dog."  
"Second favorite?"  
"Cat?"  
"Favorite color?"  
"Red."  
"What's your eye color?"  
"Obviously, blue."  
"Favorite drink?"  
"strawberry banana smoothies."  
"Second favorite?"  
"Ummm...orange Fanta?"  
"You never leave you house without?"  
"Ipod and headphones."  
"Signature hairstyle?  
"Ponytail with my bangs out."  
"Position on Quidditch team?"  
"Chaser."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm just asking her question, James. Now, if you don't mind," She turns back to me. "What's your favorite anime?"

"Lucky Star." I turn to James and I mouth 'HELP ME!'

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa...whoa. Steph, I think you're overwhelming her."

"Of course I'm not! Sara, am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Umm...er, a bit. Just a tad." I took my thumb and for

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that!"

"S'okay"

I turn to James and I mouth 'Thanks. I owe you one.'

He mouths back 'You're welcome. And, yes, you do owe me one.'

-Sigh-

_KNock Knock_

"Come in!" James shouts

The door slides open. Coming in are a ton of people! The oldest looking boy has light skin, looked 17, blue eyes, a bit of scratches on his arms, and turquoise hair. He's holding someone's hand. She has light skin, looked 16, freckles, and long blond hair. Behind her, (here we go), a boy and girl with same, looked 16, dark skin and brown hair, two girls (sisters) both, looked 15, with light skin but one with brown hair and one with orange hair, and another girl and boy, looked 14, with light skin. The girl has dark black hair but her bangs were white and the boy had orange hair. (HOW DOES THE COMPARTMENT HAVE SO MUCH SPACE?!)

"Heyyy, wat's up James?"

"'Sup Teddy!"

"Hey James. How are you?"

"I'm awesome, Victoire. Sup guys!"

"Heyy, James!" All of the people who came in waved and shouted 'hello' (Is this his family?! Amazing...)

"Aren't you going to introduce us, James?" Teddy looked at Steph and took her hand and kissed it. "Hello, I'm Teddy Lupin. And you are?" (He's defiantly teasing.)

"I-I-I'm S-Stephanie R-Rudden-n..." (Her face was as red as a tomato!) -snicker snicker- (No, I should stop laughing!) "N-nice to m-meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." He winked at her. I can tell he's just teasing her.

"Teddy, don't make her feel awkward." The blond girl, I think her name was Victoire, stood next to Teddy and looked at Steph in an apologetic expression.

"What, you jealous Weasley? Don't worry, Vicky, you're the only girl for me!"

"Don't call me Vicky!" Her eyes were like daggers.

Teddy turns to James. "Rule number one: don't get girls mad. Especially Weasleys, and red heads. It'll go from here to hell in no time."

"Not every Weasley is a red-head." She said with an eyebrow up and an evil smile on her lips.

Teddy just chuckled and look at Kevin. He raised his hand in front of Kevin. "Hey, I'm Teddy Lupin. And you are?"

Kevin grabbed Teddy's hand and shook it. "I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet ya, Kevin! This is Victoire. And this is...all of James' cousins." He said whie pointing to all of the people behind him.

"Well, James, don't wanna interferre with your 'bonding time' with your pals so, we'll be on our way." Teddy turned around and shouted over all of the cousins. "Okay, you lot, move back!"

As half of them were gone, Victoire spotted me. She whispered something to Teddy and he turned around and looked at me.

"Well, well, what have we here." Teddy stood in front of me and looked at me up and down. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. My name is Teddy Lupin AND you are?"

"Hey, I'm Sara Radford." I waved 'HI' at him and Victoire.

"Well, nice to meet you Sara." He brought his hand out to me like he did to Steph. (Is he going to kiss it?!) The next thing I did was on instinct. I rubbed my palm against his palm and fist bumped him after, I did that whole thing grinning. He was already grinning. He started grinning when I fist bumped him. I realize what I did and said "Sorry, that was on instinct. I'm used to people greeting me like that so I kind of stuck."

He gave me a full smile. "Don't worry about it." He then winked at me and leaned over James and whispered "She's a keaper. DON'T let her get away."

Of course I was confused. I didnt know what he was saying. All I know is I saw James' ears getting red.

"You're weird, Ted! Why would you..." I looked at James in confusion but that only made his ears go redder.

Teddy chuckled and started to leave. "Well, we'll see you guys in five minutes."

"Why five minutes?" Kevin looked up from his book.

"Cause," Teddy leaned against the wall, "we're here."

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Please leave a review or, if you love me, add it to your favorites! I WILL be writing more chapters for this story. I'm doing the whole sha bang. I mean from year 1 to marriages,jobs and THEIR BABIES! ...and then I'll stop there. Look, I'm writing a fanfic, not the frickin' Holocaust.**

**Leave a review. Reviews make me a better author. Thanks! :)**


	2. Caleb

(A/N:_ I'm thinking, as we progress into the story, I'll maybe skip years. For example, if the story is taking place in fifth year, I'll maybe skip sixth year. I don't know, I'm making this up as we go along. I'm gonna take a while to upload, for the following reasons: My laptop "died" and my dad is trying to fix it. Meanwhile, I'm stuck writing this on 2002 computer in my living room...where my whole family can see..me writing...0_0. _

_-_-"...Every now and then I see my mom looking over my shoulder, staring at the monitor, wondering what I'm doing. She doesn't even say anything, just staring. When I ask her what she wants, she just simply asks "What are you doing? You're not looking at inappropriate sites, right?" She asks me this when my dad, sister, brother, and my aunt are in the room...Thanks for trying to be discrete, mom. I just give her a look and she goes back to the TV. I swear, there's no privacy in this house..._

_Every now and then, I'll shift the POV. Like, a new chapter will probably be a new POV._

_Anyway, thanks for even reading the author's note! :)_

I DON'T OWN J. 'S CHARACTERS AND BOOKS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC, OKAY?! Read and review please!

* * *

**Calleb's Pov:**

As I saw my sister waving at me, I was wondering something...what am I gonna do all summer? Usually, Sara and I play video games, read comic books, watch re-runs of The Walking Dead, play sports, and work on my music.

Yes, I write music. Shocker. Not bad for a 10 year-old,eh?  
Well, ever since dad died and mom left, I turned to music for comfort. That's right, my dad is dead and my mom left us a while back. I'm not much of a crier,neither is Sara, because of the death of our father and our mother leaving us, we were unable to cry after that. His name was Ethan. He was a construction worker. You can call his death a freak accident, I guess. Let's just say, someone didn't double-check and my dad ended up dying because of that.

The funeral was kind of macabre. Sullen, melancholy, dreadful, etc... I can see it just like it was yesterday...

_**It was April 6, 2012. I was six and Sara was seven. It was a quiet funeral. It was raining that day, cheesy, I know. But it was. I wore the only black tux I ever owned. Sara wore the only black dress she ever wore. The only people there were us, my mom, Aunt Anna, and the priest. I saw my mom kneeling next to the coffin with her arms spread around it, looking like she was hugging it. Anna was next to her, pulling out a handkerchief and giving it to mom. She,too, was crying. Sara and I stayed back, letting mom and Anna release their grief.**_

_**Since, I was only six, I had no idea why everyone was so sad about. No one told me my father died. I droned out the priest, cause he was saying all these things like, he's in a better place now and we will miss Ethan terribly. I was just staring at the floor, wanting this to be over so I could go home and wait till dad came home. He was just starting to teach me how to play baseball. He would always say I was a good batter. I was, but I'm not one to brag. I felt a hand creep into mine and I looked up to see Sara looking at me with a forced smile on her face. I didn't know what she was doing so I let her hold my hand.**_

_**When we returned home, it was so quiet. Much more quieter than usual. When it was time for dinner, there wasnt any, so I asked Anna. Right when she turned her head to look at me, she just started sobbing. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me. I thought she just wanted to be alone, so I went looking for my mom. I found her on the floor against her bed, head down, crying.**_

_**"Mum, I'm hungry. Can I have some Mac 'N Cheese?" **_

_**She didn't answer me. It was like she didn't even hear me. So I tried again. "Mum, did you hear me? Can you make me some Mac 'N Cheese, please?"**_

_**She didn't answer me again. All I heard was sobbing. "Mummy, are you okay? Why are you crying?" I started to shake her. "Mum? Mum. Mummy, are you alright? " I started to shake her more harder. "Mum, what's the matter? Please get up."**_

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE CALLEB ALEXANDER RADFORD!" I was surprised. My mother never shouted at me like that before. I thought she was sad so I thought about cheering her up.**_

_**"Hey, mum, let's go watch some cartoons! Cartoons always cheer me up. Maybe they'll cheer you up, huh? Let's go!" I started to tug on her arm and pulling on it.**_

_**"no..."**_

_**"Huh, what mum? Did you say something?" She mumbled it but I didn't hear her.**_

_**"No." I was even more confused. I wanted to cheer her up so I tried to pull her up.**_

_**"Come on mummy! Cartoons!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOO!" She got up from the floor and pulled her arm away from me, which ended up in me falling down. I looked up at my mum, her eyes were bloodshot, face pale, and her hair messy. She was breathing in and out really fast and hard (**A/N: I'm so sorry for this. It was not meant in sexual references in any way, I SWEAR!)**. **_

_**For the first time in my life, I was scared of my mother. She was walking towards me. I was moving back with my hands and feet until I felt the wall.**_

_**I had nowhere to go. I was stuck in the kiddy corner. She was in front of me. She began to raise her hand. I heard her mumble something, "...ungrateful little brat. Useless piece of..." I knew what her was going to do next. I watched her hand reach all the way back until it couldn't any longer. I braced for impact. **_

_**SMACK!**_

_**"Wha-?" I opened one eye and I saw that she didn't hit me. I didn't feel a stinging feeling on my cheek. I opened both of my eyes and what I saw made my breathing stop. My eyes widened and my mouth was hanging.**_

_**Sara stood in front of me, with her arms out at her sides. Her head was to the side with her hair falling everywhere. She...she protected me.**_

_**"What do you think you're doing Sara Maria Radford?! Move, I have to punish your brother!" My mum was yelling in Sara's face. Sara was standing up straight, facing mum.**_

_**"No." I looked at Sara. She had a serious look on her face as she disobeyed mum.**_

_**"Excuse me?! Wo do you think you are, you stupid, little witch?! Move, NOW!" Mum had a scary look on her face. I was hiding behind Sara.**_

_**"No, You Will Not Harm My Little Brother!" She raised her voice, which made my mom even angrier. You could practically see lighting between them. **_

_**"ungrateful little-" My mom grabbed my sister's arms and threw her against the wall. Sara sank to the floor clutching her stomach.**_

_**"SARA!" I rushed to her side and began shaking her. "Sara?! Sara! Wake up! Please, wake up!" I kept shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened when she looked behind me.**_

_**"C-cabe, get Anna." She whispered in my ear. She slowly started to get up, turning in the direction towards mum.**_

_**Before anything else happened, I ran out the door, down the stairs, and towards Aunt Anna who was face-first into the couch.**_

_**"Anna, ANNA! Come quick, Sara needs you!" She imminently sat up. She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.**_

_**"Whoa, whoa Caleb slow down. Now, what is it?"**_

_**"It's mum! She's upstairs hurting Sara! Come quick!"**_

_**CRAAASSSHHHH!**_

_**We both jetted towards the stairs. By the time we got to the bedroom the door was locked.**_

_**"Sara! Sara, can you hear me?!" My Aunt was pounding on the door. She kept trying to hit it down but it didn't work.**_

_**"A-Anna?!" I heard a bloodcurling scream. It was my sister's. All I kept thinking was I had to get in there, I had to get in there.**_

_**"Julie, Sara! Stand back! I'm kicking the door down!" As if she had all the strength in the world, my aunt Anna kicked the door down with one blow.**_

_**When we got inside, I saw my sister in the corner of the room, shaking. She had her back to us, as if she was hiding herself in a little shell.**_

_**My mum-no, Julie, was in the other corner crying. **_

_**Anna went to Julie's side. She focused her face on her and said "What Did You Do?"**_

_**All she did was sob. And then she pointed to the nightstand next to her bed. The lamp was shattered. I looked near the bed and saw a bloody shard of glass.  
I looked at my sister again. I hugged her. She was shaking like crazy. "**_

_**Anna took Julie out of the room and locked her in the bathroom. When she came back, she called some Human Services and that they were coming. Including the police.**_

_**After she hung up the phone, she rushed over to Sara's side.**_

_**She wrapped her arms around her and slowly began rocking her. She whispered in her ear,"Sara, I'm sorry I wasn't here..."**_

_**Sara didn't say anything. She just sat there. Looking lifeless. **_

_**"Sara. Sara turn around. She's not going to hurt you anymore."**_

_**In her arms, she slowly turned around. I saw her face. There were loose pieces of hair. I brushed them away. I almost couldn't believe my eyes.**_

_**She had a bloody lip. A very bloody, bruised lip. Her cheek was very flushed and red. I looked some more and saw that there was a cut on her eyebrow. Blood was streaming down her face. I almost didn't realize that I was crying.**_

_**"Come on,Sara. Let's go downstairs."**_

_**She rapidly shook her head. **_

_**I was so worried for her. And scared. It was then that I started to cry a little harder.**_

_**She looked up at me. She slowly stood up, stumbling a bit.**_

**As soon as she stood up, I immediately wrapped my arms around her, crying into her chest.**

_**"Let's go..." Anna put a hand behind Sara's back and ushered us downstairs.**_

_**Sara sat on the couch while I sat next to her. It was quiet. I decided to break the silence. "...W-why did she d-do that?" My voice was shaking, mostly because of crying that it gave me hiccups.**_

_**She didn't answer right away. "...Cause she was sad..."**_

_**I looked up at her, she was staring at the ceiling. I saw some tears rolling down her face as she didn't say or do anything. Just staring.**_

_**I hugged her again. She hugged me back. "W-why did you do t-that?" I said silently into her chest.**_

_**She lifted up my face in front of hers. I saw the corners of her mouth tilt upwards. **_

_**"Cause you're my little bro. I'm supposed to protect you; that's what sisters do."**_

_**I was in shock. She was smiling at me, like she didn't have a care in the world. It's like the fact that mum practically just scarred her for life, didn't happen.**_

_**With her thumb, she wiped a tear off my face. "Why are you crying?"**_

_**I**_** sta****rted**_** to sob in her chest. I hugged her like she was just going to disappear in mid-air. "C-cause you d-dummy, I want to! I thought you were going to disappear!"**_

_**As I hugged her I felt two arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. See, I'm right here! You're hugging me!"**_

_**It didn't take long for her to start sobbing. I felt her shaking again. "Ya know, I'm never going to leave you alone. You know that right?"**_

_**I nodded...**_

I promised, on that day, that I was going to look after her. Protect her. Just like she did that day.

Later, the cops came. So did Human Services. They said that they were going to take Sara and I away, but Anna said that she would be our guardian. I was relieved at the thought. Then, the cops took my mum away in their car. She kept looking back at us as the car was pulling away. Last thing she saw of us was Anna's arm around Sara's shoulders, Sara holding my hand, and me. Glaring at her. I hated her. I hated her for what she did to Sara.

Sara spent the night in the hospital. She broke her ankle. I swore, that night, that if I ever saw that woman's face ever again, I would shun her away. I would turn my back on her. I wouldn't call her my mum anymore. Now, when people ask us, I simply tell them that Anna is our mum. We shun out our family after that. I was sick of their pity and their "I'm sorry what happened." The only time we ever saw them was on Christmas, now they think they know EVERYTHING about us. Make me sick. All of their whispering and stares at us is what made Sara have Social Anxiety issues. I told them to never bother us again. I found out my dad died the day after what happened. Sure I was sad. Very sad. I realized that Mum wanted to be alone but I didn't listen. I was a bad boy. It was my fault that Sara was hurt. If only I knew. Sara told me not to blame myself, for I didn't know. And she said that it was HER disicion that she ran in front of me... I felt better after that but...I still hate her. I hated Julie's guts.

Ever since that day, I've hated girls. I've hated adults, especially women. I mean, if they were nice, I wouldn't be rude to them. But if they gave off that aura that they were rude,old bags. I would give them attitude, roll my eyes, and be the worst kid they ever saw. Every time I go out with Anna and Sara to the local Supermarket, I see a group of schoolgirls watching us. I know that they're really looking at me, but I found little girls annoying. With their high-pitched voices and innocent girls act. I usually ignore them and walk away.

I saw the train leave my field of vision and I snapped back into reality.

I looked at Anna. _It looks like she's in space again...SIGH._ I shook her. "Hey, Anna. You on earth already?"

Her head snapped and her looked at me with a grin on her face. "Oh, sorry! Was I spacing out again?! My bad, Caleb."

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously? _"Should we leave already?"

"Okay, let's go!" We walked away from our spot. We were about to leave the station, until someone bumped into me.

"Ooof!" I fell to the ground on my rump. "Hey, watch where you're going, why don't cha!" I got up, rubbing the back of my head. _Man, that really hurt! Jeez._

I focused on the person who bumped into me. It was a girl, she looked like she was a little younger than me. She had her ginger hair in low pigtails, a pink dress that reached her ankles, while wearing a purple sweater over it, and those girly shoes. You know, the kind that are black and shiny and you have to wear at some private school.

She just sat there, rubbing her head. "OW,ow,ow,ow,ow...that hurts."

_Oh God. _I saw,next to her, a book. _What does it say? Babity Rabitty?_

She was still on the ground,groaning. _Oh, for the love of...!_ I picked up her book and pulled out my hand for her. _Man, I hate doing this! _The only reason I was doing it was because she made me feel bad. What with all of her OWs and groans.

She didn't notice my hand at first. "Hey."

She looked up. When she saw me, her eyes widened. "Get up, you're going to make people think I pushed you."

She looked at my hand,then at me, then my hand, then at me...let's just say that this happened for a while. "You gonna get up or not? My arm is getting tired..."

She nodded faintly. She ducked her head so I couldn't see her face while she took my hand. _Her hand is so tiny. Like a toddlers..._ I pulled her up.

She still bowed her head. I forgot I had the book still in my hand. I shoved it in her hands.

I thought I saw her face turn red. _Here we go again. _

"...ank you..." What? I didn't hear that.

"Huh?"

"Thank you!" And with that, she took off running. I caught face, like mid-second. She had chocolate-brown eyes, tints of pink on her face, and light skin.'

I rolled my eyes. _SIGH, girls..._

I looked at my Aunt, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Whut?"

She just kept grinning at me. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing! I just think that little cutie took a liking to you, that's all."

I scoffed. "They're all like that. Can't even say five syllables to me, at the most. Annoying, really."

"Well, it's not nice to think ALL girls are like that. We happen to be very proud of ourselves."

"I know, but have you ever met a girl who hasn't blushed at the sight of me, scratch that, have a conversation with me?"

"Well, you never give them a chance! You always roll your eyes, ignore them, call them annoying, or just walk away! You're pretty intimidating."

"Whatever, it's not like I'll ever see her again, anyway."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you! She was here, maybe she'll go to Hogwarts with you!"

"I will count the days!" I said with sarcasm and a wave of my arms.

"You're such a sily little boy! Anyway, what are you going to do now that Sara's gone?"

"I'll probably do the same things as I would do when she was here, just by myself."

"Good luck witth that." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go home!"

"Hmmm...I could have sworn you said something."

"Well ,I didn't, so let's so!"

We left the station. As we began to return home, I remembered something. _Now what do I do?_

* * *

**_Well, here it be! hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Now I know what you guys are thinking...CALEB'S A BADASS! Keep in mind that he acts older than he should be and he dresses,as I explained in the last chappie, like somewhat of a delinquent. Amazing for a 10 year-old, don't you think?_**

**_Anyway, please leave a review, and YES, I WILL READ THEM. ALL OF THEM, GOOD OR BAD. Just to let you guys know! ;p_**


End file.
